


A Concept

by emonemo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemo/pseuds/emonemo
Summary: A ConceptA story where there is no concept. Only constant writing.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Seasons & Perfection 

We open in late December. It’s starting to snow really hard for the first time since March. As the snowflakes fall, a fourteen year old girl looks up at the sky. 

She thought about how beautiful it was, and how beautiful it made all the trees and buildings nearby. She thought about how beautiful all of the seasons were. Each one had something to offer. 

Spring is the growing season, with warmer weather, and plants sprouting up everywhere. The perfect time to have a garden and play in the rain. Spring makes the girl think about her flowers. 

Summer brings the heat, quite literally. Summer makes her think of pretty suntans and fun days at the beach or at the pool. It makes her think of ice cream and popsicles. Summer is the best time for relaxing with a glass of iced lemonade.

Autumn turns all the trees brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. When she thinks of Autumn, she thinks of playing in piles of leaves, and eating pumpkin pie. Autumn has the best holidays, that’s what she would tell you.

Then there is Winter. Winter brings in a lot of snow. Christmas music plays everywhere you go, and there are many sparkly lights on many trees. Winter is drinking hot cocoa and curling up under a bunch of blankets as you watch snow fall outside.

The girl wishes she could be as beautiful as the seasons. Every season has something to offer, but she doesn’t. She can’t change the world. She isn’t perfect. She wishes she was perfect.

What she could never see before, is that none of the seasons are perfect, either. As the snow fell on her, she felt cold, and she realized...

Spring is when flowers grow, which raises the pollen levels, making people sneeze and causing their eyes to water. The temperature starts warming up, and every day is dreary because it is constantly raining. 

Summer can make it so hot, no one can even go outside. Summer makes everyone sweaty and sunburnt. The beaches and oceans belong to the animals who are meant to live there, and pools are full of all sorts of chemicals. Ice cream, popsicles, and lemonade are all sugary and will make bellies ache. 

Autumn leaves fall. All of the trees look dead because they have no color, leaves, or flowers on them. Piles of leaves mean raking. Holidays like Halloween and Thanksgiving aren’t always fun, either. Halloween involves going up to strangers houses and kids eating way too much candy and Thanksgiving has families arguing around a table. 

As beautiful as the Winter snow is, it’s very cold. Christmas music is overplayed and the lights can be blinding. It’s burning mouths on hot drinks and being cold all the time. When it snows too much or the roads become icy, no one can go anywhere.

When the girl realizes that no season is perfect, she chooses to apply it to herself and those around her. She is learning to not expect more than reasonably possible from anyone. There is good and bad in everything. No one is perfect. Because we’re all only human and no person will ever be flawless. 


	2. Evil

A Concept 2

Concept; Evil

  
I didn’t think anyone was inherently evil  
I believed it came from experienced  
And that it wasn’t so black and white  
If that was true, though  
I wouldn’t be like this  
Inherently evil  
Inherently bad  
I wouldn’t have done that  
I wouldn’t have done it over and over again  
I wouldn’t be okay with bad things  
I wouldn’t let things go  
I am bad  
I am evil   
A monster who shouldn’t be in society  
Someone who should be in pain  
And in fear  
And trapped  
Let me out  
Stop the fear  
Stop the pain  
Stop the evil   
Please don’t let me be like this  
I don’t mean to play victim   
I know who I’ve hurt  
I just want it to end  
I don’t want to hurt anyone  
I’m scared  
Let me out of my own head  
I’ve lost my mind  
I call them triggers when they are reminders that I am evil  
I call them intrusive thoughts because I won’t act on them  
Until I do  
Because I have  
Over and over again  
I am inherently evil  
I was born this way  
And all I should do is disappear 


	3. SoundCloud, Rapper, Dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked my boyfriend to give me three random words. I love him 😂💜

Concept; SoundCloud, rapper, dumpster

Sometimes I wish I could help  
I wish I could make someone’s dream come true  
I want to go to SoundCloud   
Give all my money to a rapper  
Give all my support to a rapper  
Someone who writes their songs in their room   
And records them alone on their phone  
Someone who has talent that may never be shown to everyone  
I want it to be shown to me  
I don’t want them to waste their talent  
I want to help them  
Without help, they may throw everything away  
I don’t want anyone to find sheets of music in a dumpster  
Or a fire to be started to burn song lyrics   
I want to be good by supporting someone  
Maybe I should stop thinking about it and just do it 


	4. Concept 4

A Concept 4

Concept; Awake & Alive

  
I lay down, listening to your voice. It’s so comforting. It’s so relaxing. It’s so late at night. 

I try to respond. To focus. To stay awake.

I repeat it in my mind. Stay awake. Stay alert. Stay alive.

Don’t fall asleep and don’t die. Do what is best for her.

Don’t tell anyone who you are. 

She knows who I am.

I try to stay awake for her. I know she needs me too. Whether I want to believe it or not. 

She knows who you are...

Don’t be that. Don’t be those things. Don’t be bad.

Don’t sleep.

Don’t sleep. You’ll have nightmares. You’ll see who you are.

She.

Knows. 

Who.

You.

Are.

Maybe I’ll never be good enough. Maybe I’ll never focus enough. Maybe I’ll never be strong enough.

Just don’t sleep.

Three things. Repeat them.

Stay awake.

Stay alert.

Stay alive.


	5. Concept 5

A Concept 5

Concept; Edit

  
Once upon a time...  
No.  
Cross that out.

One day, on a cold winter night...  
No.  
Cross that out.

There used to be a purpose for her.  
Yes.   
Let’s go with this. 

There used to be a purpose for her. She used to be important to the world. Then she lay down and tried to fall asleep. It was after midnight, in the middle of winter.

Is that worth mentioning?  
These concepts are without editing.   
I need to try again. 

There used to be a purpose for her. She used to be important to the world. Then she lay down and tried to fall asleep. She couldn’t sleep. She was afraid of the end of the world. 

Do you like the snow?  
Do you...  
I don’t know where that came from.

There used to be a purpose for her. She used to be important to the world. Then she lay down and tried to fall asleep. She couldn’t sleep. She was afraid of the end of the world. She isn’t important to it anymore. There’s nothing she can do to stop what’s happening or slow it down. Welcome to the end times.

There.  
That’s it.  
That’s the opening.

Cut, cut, cut...  
None of this is worth it.  
I guess I will release this without editing, as a concept. 


End file.
